


I'm afraid

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out is enjoying a club during peace times but he is excluded due to his role in the war. Bumblebee and Smokescreen take Knock Out to an event, only for Wheeljack to make Knock out run away. Bulkhead and Bumblebee go after him and Knock Out learns something from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm afraid

Knock Out loved the clubs. The heavy beat of the music drove his spark wild. It was a new kind of drug of choice. Knock Out leaned against the wall, watching his fellows dancing. The war was over, live was blooming in new ways.

However, the new comers and some on team prime refused to accept Knock Out. He smiled sadly when he though of it, looking down at the floor. There were whispers all around him, asking why was he there and who invited the Decepticon. It hurt Knock out so much. He felt so alone without Breakdown.

He started to sink into his darkness when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his eyes from the floor and saw Bumblebee's warm face.

“ Bee...?” He said.

“ You shouldn't all alone, Knock Out, you've suffered too much in such a short time. I worry about you when your all alone.” Bumblebee said.

Knock Out choked back the urge to cry or run into his arms. He looked away. His eyes stormy clouds. Bumblebee takes Knock Out's wrist and pulls him outside to a waving Smokescreen.

“ Here!” he says handing Knock out a high grade cube. “ We're gonna go blow up some Megatron crap. You should come!”

Knock Out didn't really give an answer as they dragged him with them. He tried to relax and feel welcome or safe, but he couldn't. 

As he walked up behind them, Wheeljack turned to see them. His eyes landed on Knock out and hardened with hatred.

“ What the frag are YOU doing here, Con!” He yelled at Knock out.

Knock Out jumpped, dropped the cube and ran away. Wheeljack looked smug as he blew up the statue.

“Hey, Jackie, that was fragging rude! He's an Autobot now and he is a team mate!” Bulkhead yelled at Wheeljack.

“ Hey, Bulkie, he is dirt to me. Lower than pleasure bot scum. I hope a scaplet eats him!” He mocks back, laughing at his own joke.

They had agreed to wait until morning, letting Knock Out calm down. Bumblebee opened his door. He was taken aback with all the new ager books, crystals and even a dream catcher in his room. He noticed a photo of Breakdown with a dish for incense on Knock Out's dresser near his bed. Bumblebee felt the need and lit one in Breakdown's memory, the scent of lavender waved though Knock Out's room.

“ He in there, Bee?” Bulkhead asks.

“ No, he never came home...we have to find him” Bumblebee answers.

Bumblebee tracked Knock Out and Bulkhead went with him though the ground bridge. Bumblebee saw Knock Out on the ground, leaning against a rocky hill. He looked to either be alseep or knocked out. They both ran over to him. Bulkhead slipped an arm under him as he picked the tiny medic up. Knock Out weakly stirred abit.

“ hey, kido, you feeling okay?” Bulkhead asked him.

“ Why would you care...? I'm just the Decepticon, remember?” Knock Out answers softly.

Bulkhead smiles warmly at Knock Out. The smaller mech just breaks down from all the stress and being unwanted.

“ Because your stuck with us, KO, and we're your family now. You don't have to suffer alone. Ratchet is hurting in his own way, Arcee still has anger for Starscream, Bumblebee has his nightmares and Wheeljack don't know how to live In peace times. But me, Bee and Smokie love it when you grace us your presence on Movie Night, and when you visit the work site with that smile. We have to keep moving forward, this is not the time to give up.” Bulkhead says to him.

“ But half the planet wants me dead and if I die, I can be with Breakdown again...” He says, thought tears.

“ But Breakdown would never want that for you, Knock Out. Not the way you speak of him. He would want you to follow your dreams” Bumblebee says, holding Knock Out's hand as they walk back, Bulkhead holding the weakened medic.

“ But what good is dreams without Breakdown beside me? Life means nothing now...” He says.

“ There is so much to life for. Like those books in your room. Your searching, Knock Out, you can;t do that if you die” Bumblebee points out.

Knock Out breaks even further in Bulkhead's arms. As they lay him down on the medical table with a warming blanket, Wheeljack glares.

“ Just let the fragger die of the cold!” he snarls.

Bulkhead looks at Knock out's tears and then turns to Wheeljack.

“Someday you're gonna have to either forgive me for choosing Team Prime or get over it, Jackie. Pushing Knock Out to suicide won't ease your outrage.” He points out.

Wheeljack howl in rage and went at Knock Out on the table. Bulkhead knocks him to the floor.

“ Autobot traitor!” He screams at Bulkhead.

“ No, Optimus said all of us are Primes. That included Knock Out. Your the traitor right now” Bulkhead says.

Wheeljack's eyes widened and he storms off.

“ Bulk...?” Knock Out says softly.

“Hey there,Kido! I bet you can finally feel your limbs, huh?” Bulkhead says cheerfully to him.

“ Why did you pick me over him?” He asks.

“ If I let him win this round, he'll learn he can pick and choose my friends. I make those myself. Good or bad.” Bulkhead says with a grin.

Knock out smiled despite the tears at that. He felt sleepy due to how cold he got and the sudden gift of warmth.

“ Get some rest, KO, Your family will be here when you awake” Bumblebee says as he lets Ratchet get to work.

Knock Out can't fight it anymore, and feeling abit hope, he allows himself to sleep under the protection of his new family. Maybe he could try to live one day at a time. Maybe he could reach out. Just maybe.


End file.
